Bone Cold
Planet Dokuro|classification = Zangyaku Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,500,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Shooting Arrow, 3D Crush, Nasty Gimlet|family = Kinkotsuman (Father) Kinkotsu Obaba (Great Aunt)|japanese_voice = Nobuyuki Hiyama|anime = Episode 38 (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 105 (First Appearance)|english_voice = Sean Schemmel}} (Lone Bone Cold in the English manga) is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). He is appears during the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Arc as an antagonist toward Mantaro, while he is also the murderer of Mince and the son of Kinkotsuman. 'About' Bone Cold is the most powerful member of and the son of Kinkotsuman. As a child he ran away from home in order to escape his father's abuse (harsh training in the anime). He becomes an assassin that specialises in murdering Seigi Chojin. He teamed up with Hanzo and Fork the Giant to form No Respect. On Planet Kinniku he has killed 152 soldiers and while this is considerably lower than Hanzo and Fork's body count, he is still considered the strongest and cruellest of the three. The reason why his was lowest was because he does not kill anyone unless he is paid for it; the 152 he killed were all important officers with bounties on their heads. Story 'Prehistory' Kinkotsuman physically and emotionally abused Bone Cold during his upbringing, which included causing a facial scar by attacking him with a cane. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 111 He was constantly attacked by Kinkotsuman, who resented his history of defeat at the hands of Kinnikuman, and Bone Cold felt unloved by his father. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 112 He ran away as a child, at the age of eight fearful that he would be murdered by his father. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 114Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 115 His mother abandoned them when he was five-years old, as she could not stand the abuse. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 116 Bone Cold went on to become a member of No Respect and a contract killer. He specialised in contracts against the Muscle League, and will only kill for a fee and not for free. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 105 He thus has the lowest number of kills of the Gruesome Threesome, but is the most powerful. 'Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Arc' Bone Cold is introduced in disguise, where he relaxes and trains on a beach in anticipation for his upcoming match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 102 He appears without his disguise during an exhibition match that Mantaro Kinniku is in attendance, and proceeds to challenge a blindfolded Jyro to a friendly match and wins. He then attacks Jyro in earnest, after removing his blindfold, and proceeds to remove Jyro's ears and threatens to murder him, at which point the Planet Muscle guards arrive. Bone Cold murders Jyro with a "3D Crush". He reveals he has a contract out on Mince, who is the second-most wanted Muscle League member to be killed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 106 He is attacked by Check Mate and Terry the Kid, but neither have contracts on them, and so he defeats the former and injures the leg of the latter, which incapacitates them. Bone Cold then takes Mince hostage, taking him to Shuri Castle, Okinawa. Bone Cold places Mince inside the mouth of a lion statue, which he crunches down to cause him pain any time he speaks inappropriately (or to prevent the truth of Meat's past from being revealed). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 107 He reveals the Shiisa ring, shaped like a a lion in Okinawan tradition designed to ward off evil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 108 The winner of the match will be the first to incapacitate their opponent and retrieve their lantern, and Bone Cold uses his visor to gauge Mataro's strength. Mantaro - after a slow start - eventually gains the upper-hand, and Bone Cold realises Mantaro is useless without his manager, thus he attacks Mice to cause Meat to become distracted, and the two continue to battle a bloody fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 110 Mince intervenes by flustering Bone Cold by telling him that he knows about his upbringing - he threatens to reveal Bone Cold's secret, should Bone Cold reveal his secret first. Bone Cold tells Meat that he was abandoned by his parents, before he shoots at Mince and pierces his heart. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 111 Mince dies, leaving Bone Cold to continue his match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 112 After a long and bloody match, Kinkotsuman finally makes his appearance at the ringside. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 114 Bone Cold goes all out with his attacks, as he seeks to prove his worth to his father, but Kinkotsuman wants him to lose, as he wants Bone Cold to be redeemed as he himself found redemption. Bone Cold is defeated with a Muscle Millennium attack, and willingly breaks off his hand in his defeat in order to free himself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 117 Kinkotsuman offers Bone Cold a sum to hire him as an assassin, with himself as the target, and hopes this will make them even and redeem himself, but Bone Cold refuses; although he does not forgive his father, he realises the importance of charisma and friendship. Bone Cold is taken back into custody. Ultimate Muscle: Anime Changes Bone Cold breaks Mince's hip in the anime dub, as opposed to killing him outright. The abuse he suffers also is toned down, and he is given strict training and an upbringing instead, with his father often bragging about cheating on his mother . . . at backgammon. He is also a "bounty hunter" in the dub, no longer an assassin. 'Techniques' ;3D Crush :Bone Cold jumps on his opponent's shoulders,grabbing the head with his knees,so he faces the same direction as the back of his opponent. He them bends forward and grabs his opponents ankles. He then pulls the opponent's head and legs bending his back and causing his rips to break. ;Brain Cool :This technique is basically a high-angle Tiger Suplex which may also have something to do with the fact that it was used in the shisa-styled ring, but since it was only used once that cannot be determined. ; : In his Shisa-styled ring, Bone Cold knocked Mantaro into the Shisa Mouth and, while Mantaro tried to climb out, Bone Cold ran against the ropes and performed a horizontal drop-kick on the lower jaw of the Shisa to "Shut the Shisa Jaws," and try to crush Mantaro. ;Reverse Power Bomb ;Nasty Gimlet :Bone Cold wraps his scarf around his legs,turning them into a drill ;Death Valley Bomb 'Career Information' ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (9th Place) ;Titles *No Respect #3 *Seigi Choujin Hitman ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 152 choujin officers *O Jairo (3D Crush) *O Terry the Kid(Bone Cold Blade) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Muscle Millennium) 'Gallery' Bone-Cold-child.png Bone-cold-child-2.png Bone-cold-image.png Bone_Cold.jpeg -BoneCold-.jpg Trivia * His name is a pun off of the real life retired professional wrestler, Stone Cold Steve Austin. * Submitted by: Yasushi Yakabe (24), Keisuke Soubu (25), Suguru Saito (25) References Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Kinkotsu Clan Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Dokuro Category:No Respect